Field
Several embodiments of the invention relate to the treatment of skin. In one embodiment, the invention comprises beneficial topical compositions for preventing skin damage and for treating skin that has already been damaged. Damaged skin includes, but is not limited to, photoaged skin, inflamed skin, acne, burns, wounds, age spots, stretch marks, wrinkles, and scars that result from such damage.
Description of Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,494 to Widgerow and Chait, herein incorporated by reference, a method of treating damaged human skin is disclosed. The treatment includes applying to the skin a medicament for topical application (such as an ointment) comprising as the active ingredients Bulbine frutescens and, optionally, Centella asiatica. The medication is used in conjunction with a tape that is applied to the skin about the scar to, for example, prevent or minimize any tension that is applied to the scar.